Ellard Enchanted
by KittyFluffx1
Summary: Ellard Enchanted never had it easy. And it all started when he was a baby. He was given a "gift" by the horrible gift giving fairy Lucinda. Now he goes out looking for the fairy to break it. He will meet friends, obstacles, and eventually love on this quest so ride along as we journey through the land to break this curse. Male!Ella. And the prince Char is still male in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the land known as Frell. The land where it is a mix of modern day and olden day. As we swoop through the castle's roof while the birds chirp. We glide along the land through the village where elves practice their routines and where all magical things live until we hit the cottage with flowers and vines growing around it. The owner of this cottage wife has just had a baby boy named Ellard. Now this is where our story begins for as you see this baby will not have a normal life because of a Fairy bestowing a gift upon it. And this is where we will start:

In the middle of the room rest a baby in a cradle with a blue based blanket and green leaves printed on it. The baby's head rest on a white laced end pillow. The baby begins to cry and comes rushing in the mother and the house fairy.

The mother is wearing a white gown with a black and white jacket. While the house fairy wore a pink dress.

"Now, Now, Ellard. Mother's here." The mother cooed. "There, now." As she picked up the precious baby. "Oh, dear Ellard."

While this is going on the man of the house or well know as the father of this story is down stairs circling jobs in the news paper. He had to provide for the family somehow. He began to circle abacus programmer.

While the scene upstairs continued.

"Oh, it's nothing a little burping won't cure." Mandy the house fairy said. Mandy lifts her arms and use magic to get the burping towel to come to her but it just stays there floating in the air. "Come on. All the way." Mandy groans and moves her fingers back and forth to make the towel come. Then the towel came swooshing in and slamming into the house fairy's face. As you see Mandy is not the most talent fairy but she tries hard at it. As she mumbles a few words at next time and going to work on that. The Mother smiles behind her trying not to laugh.

The next thing they hear is "Hello ladies." said another fairy.

"Lucinda!" The mother and Mandy say in unison.

"Oh, she gives the worst gifts." The mother stated. That is understatement for Lucinda gives awful gifts and if the parents don't like it she turns the baby into any small creature. She in no way does see return gifts. But yet Lucinda she is the greatest fairy giver in the world.

The house fairy thinks fast. "Not unless she can't find the baby." The Mandy looks around then ends up sticking the baby in the closet hang off one of the hooks by its blanket. She stands with her back on the door of the closet to keep it from opening while the mother is on the other side of the room.

Then comes crashing in Lucinda just as the door to the closet is closing. Literally she ends up falling on the diaper changing station and destroying it. Lucinda has dark skin and curly hair with pink flowers in it and wears a pink leather half top, a pink skirt that stops above her knees and shear pink gloves. Also her whole outfit sprinkles.

"Lucinda here." The fairy says posing a bit. "Fairy par excellence." And does a curtsy.

The mother and Mandy look at each other than face Lucinda.

"Now where's the baby?" Lucinda asked.

"At her grandmother's." "He's out walking." Mandy and the mother saying two different things but at the same time. They try again but it happened again but switched.

"He's walking at her grandmother's." Mandy says.

"Either way, as you can see, he's not here." The mother says.

Mandy moves wrongly and the closet door opens with little Ellard hanging in the blanket that's on the closet's hook crying a bit. Mandy turns a bit and says:

"Oh, look. He's back."

Lucinda gives a face of sure and whatever and goes and grabs the baby off the hook. "All right, aww." Lucinda says. "What shall we give this beautiful little child today?"

The mother is twitching and trying to grab the baby and Mandy is watching Lucinda carefully and trying to get the baby back also. But Lucinda still holds the baby.

"What's his name again?" Lucinda asks.

"Ellard." The mother answers.

"Ellard of Frell." Lucinda says while raising the baby above her head. The baby begins to cry. "Not a very well-behaved little stinker, is he?" She says trying to calm the baby. "Quiet, please. I can't concentrate here."Lucinda said getting frustrated at the baby boy. "Ellard of Frell, I give you the gift of obedience." Lucinda lifted her right snapped her fingers in front of Ellard with a little pink sprinkles for emphasis.

The mother and the house fairy were behind watch the whole thing panicking and looking at each other.

"Now go to sleep." Lucinda said to make sure the sleep worked. The baby immediately went to sleep. "Now… Wake up." The baby woke up with no sleepily eyes like most babies. Lucinda turns around with a big smile think how great she is and chuckles. "Isn't it wonderful?" She says then looks at the two standing speechless.

"No. It's terrible." Mandy finally says. "It's a terrible gift to have to do what you're told. Take it back."

Lucinda's face was sour. "I have a no-return policy." She says sassy like. "And if you're going to be ungrateful, I can always turn her into a squirrel instead." She turns the baby boy in her arms lifting her right arm again.

"A squirrel?!" The mother panicking turning towards the house fairy.

"No, obedience is a lovely gift." The house fairy said quickly. They both turn towards Lucinda and put on their biggest smile.

"Besides, you should thank me." Lucinda says smiling brightly. "I've just given you…" Lifting the baby again above her head and shaking him a little side to side. "The perfect child."

Ellard giggles and then pees on the horrible gifting fairy with the two behind them trying to contain their laughter.

And this is the beginning of the cursed life of Ellard. But in spite of the spell Ellard did grow up strong minded. His gift did make him obedient but his heart made her kind. He even got a friend for life out of it. His friend's name is Areida. And he stood up for her in front of the school bullies. But what really topped the cherry was when one of the bullies said bite me. And he did. But soon after that he found out about his gift and the story about how he got it. That they even tried to ask Lucinda to take it away but she wouldn't. Now he knew why he always obeyed but he would never stop fighting to get his way. As he struggled to get out of the gift he didn't know that something even worst was a drift.

The mother lied on the bed sick in her night gown with the red quilted blanket pulled up to her chest. While Ellard sat in a chair that was as close to the bed as possible holding and squeezing her hand.

"Please get well, mother." Ellard pleaded.

"Listen to me. Only Mandy and I know about the gift. We've never even told your father." The mother said. "And you must never tell anyone else." Ellard obeys. "I don't want anyone using it against you."

"Mother, please." Ellard begged.

"Remember, No matter what anyone says or tells you to do, look to yourself, Ellard." She said. "What's inside you is stronger than any spell." The mother begins to cough as the father and house fairy come in. The father squats next to Ellard and the house fairy stands behind them."

The mother begins to hand Ellard with shaky hands a necklace with a dark silver heart and a blue and green jewel in the middle of the heart with little designs going towards the jewel at the end of the necklace.

"Take this, and I'll always be with you." The mother says. Ellard takes the necklace and exams it.

That night Ellard's mother dies. Never did he think that his life would get anymore crazy. Or that the prince would be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellard stands in front of the mirror putting on the necklace his mother gave him when he was young. It has been several years since Ellard's mother died. He now stood around 5' 8". He had thick medium brown hair that reached his shoulders with one small braid in it; he had a square-oval shaped face, brown eye, a creamy complexion, and broad shoulders. He was thin with little muscle but didn't look like a twig. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that had strings in the front tied, light blue pants, a silver circles belt, and brown boots that come up just below his knees.

He put on his mother's necklace every day since the day he got it. It wasn't the manliest thing in the world but he wore it for his mother would have wanted him to. He wore it with pride. He put the necklace on hooking it in the back. He touches the heart looking into the mirror remembering his mother. Then the door opens and the house fairy, Mandy, walks in. Ellard faces her.

"Ellard?" Mandy said. "Your father would like to speak to you."

He walks down stairs to see his father at the table in the living room. They began talking and the next piece of information that the father tells Ellard is shocking.

"You're married?" Ellard asks. Ellard's father has not remarried since Ellard's mother died. So he was very shocked at this.

"She has money, Ellard." He says. "And she's very fond of my title. It was either get married or sell the house. You'll adore dame Olga and her two daughters. She'll make a wonderful mother."

Ellard glared at his father for saying that.

"Well, a mother-like figure." The father said quickly. "Look, I'm sure you'll all be best of friends."

Ellard wasn't to cine on the idea but if his father is happy then fine. His father was all the family member's that Ellard had left. The next thing they hear is a carriage taxi stopping in front of our house. The father and Ellard go out to greet the Olga and her two daughters after Olga just finished arguing with the taxi man for coming to the wrong address. The father came out and greeted Olga with a welcome and with a kiss on both cheeks.

"And these must be your lovely daughters." The father said.

Two girls stood behind Olga. One wore an orange dress and an orange jacket with orange fur, a necklace with tiny jewel flowers. She had her long blonde hair down and green eyes looking intensely at the house in disgusted. The other one wore a purple dress with a purple jacket with patches of fur all over, a necklace of wooden hearts with purple. She had her short blonde hair tied into pigtails with purple sprinkle bows, she also had green eyes but let us just say she was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed. Also Olive really doesn't have a mind of her own.

"My precious Hattie." Olga said. Hattie did a little curtsy then began to glaring at the house again. "And my special Olive."

Olive closer her eyes and did a small curtsy with a big dopey smile. At the end of this little chat Ellard came out to greet the new additions to the family. Olga immediately turned her attention to him.

"Oh." Olga began saying with a look of distain. "And you must be Ellard."

"Pleased to meet you." Ellard said with a bow at the waist like a gentlemen.

"Yes." Olga said looking Ellard up and down then turning her attention back to the father. "The house looks delightful. But I do seem to remember that at the noble's convention…"

Ellard walked away as she began to 'nicely' complain about the house. He rolled his eyes a bit and went began to walk towards the two daughters.

"That you said that you live in a castle." Olga spat.

"No, I said, "A man's house is his castle." The father said.

Ellard looked over his shoulder and fuddled with his necklace a bit.

"Hi." Ellard said trying to break the ice with the two girls staring at him. "I'm Ellard, uh, welcome to Frell."

There was only silence while the father and Ellard carried all the bags to the rooms. The father carrying Olga's and Ellard carrying Hattie's and Olive's to their rooms. Hattie and Olive shared a room. The room had two beds, a chair, and a brown wood hutch. Hattie and olive began to unpack and decorate their new room. While Ellard leaned against the door frame watching the spoiled girls. Hattie then brought out her three Prince Charmont posters. Each one having a drawing of the prince and a different saying. The first one saying something involving Char, the second one saying 'most wanted' on it, and the last one saying 'seen the rest char is the best'. This caught Ellard's attention and asked:

"What's up with the prince pin ups?"

"Hattie's president of the Prince Char fan club." Olive said. Hattie turned around like a certain Prince called her name and fist bumped Olive.

"You know that Char and his uncle are responsible for the segregation of the kingdom." Ellard said. Ellard didn't like King Edgar and didn't care for Prince Char either. He didn't like the way Edgar ruled the kingdom and didn't think that Prince Char would be any better.

"So?" Hattie said. "He's dreamy."

Ellard chuckled and rolled his eyes and fuddled with his necklace again. Many girls and some boys believe Prince Char was the most wondrous thing in the world because of the way he looked. Ellard wasn't affected by Prince Char. He thought he was nothing more than another heartthrob for the girls to drool over.

"Is this hutch meant to be a closet?" Hattie said looking at Ellard in disgust. Ellard just gave a smile. Olive moved right behind Hattie and did the same thing but looked dopey instead. She really doesn't have a mind. "It's pathetic." Ellard just looked away and shrugged putting his hands on his hips and thinking 'Spoiled Brat.'

"My clothes need more room than this." Hattie complained holding out her clothes. She threw her clothes on the bed and put her hands on her hips. While Olive crossed her arms. "(sigh)… I guess we'll have to use yours."

"Wh-what?" Ellard said and stood up from his leaning position.

"Show it to us." Hattie commanded. Ellard immediately stood up straight and walked at of the door way and began to walk to his room to show them his closet. Ellard goes into his room around the bed and towards his closet. He lifts the hatch and opens it. He stands with his back to the closet door. Hattie and Olive come in. Hattie walking towards the closet and Olive sitting on the bed picking through Ellard's stuff.

"It's so…" Hattie began. "Quaint." Touching the bed post. "Almost like… Well, it's just ugly. Isn't it?" she asked Olive. Then Olive and Hattie start to laugh there really weird and creepy laugh. If you can call it that.

Olive suddenly finds something that she likes which is a colorful rock bracelet and puts it in her purple purse. While Hattie is going through Ellard's closet trying to find room.

"Oh, there's no room in here either." Hattie said putting her hand on the closet frame and leaning. "We're going to have to throw out some of your outfits to make room."

"Uh…" Ellard said as Hattie began to throw some of his stuff out. "Wait! Get away from there!" Ellard raised his voice and tried to get Hattie out of his closet. Hattie felt his hands on her and shouted:

"You—You get away!"

Ellard against his will obeyed by taking two strides back towards his dresser.

"(scoffs)… Oh! What's this?" She said pointing towards the necklace Ellard's mother gave him. "I do actually like this." Looking closer towards it with Olive right behind her.

"Please don't touch it. It was my mother's." Ellard said putting his hands over the heart.

"Can I have it?" Hattie said ignoring what Ellard just said.

"No." Ellard said bluntly.

"Ohh…It can be your welcome gift to me." Hattie said backing off.

Ellard just gave a fake smile. 'Why in the world would I give you my necklace to a bitch like you? I mean you already took my closet. You selfish spoiled bitch.' Ellard thought.

"Come on. Hand it over." Hattie said turning to Olive giggling with her hand out towards Ellard.

Ellard obeyed by yanking the necklace off his neck and put it in the greedy little hand of Hattie.

"Oh… Aren't you accommodating? Hattie said turning to Olive and laughing their creepy laugh. But all Ellard could do was look between the necklace and Hattie. Thinking of what he just did.

After a while Hattie and Olive left Ellard's room alone. But not without throw Ellard's stuff out and put in their crap, taking his Mother's necklace, his bracelet, and Olive took a few more of his things. Olive thought she was being so smart about her thieving but he knew but he didn't care. He only cared about his necklace that his mother gave him. Now the Hattie the bitch had it because of his supposed "gift". More like a curse.

He went down stairs to where his father was packing to leave. The father had to leave to sell his watches. They exchange a few words. Some about how the father will be back after he sells all his watches. They hugged and shared their 'I love you's and he left. He left leaving Ellard with the witches. Ellard didn't tell his father about the necklace, bracelet, and thieving Olive because he wanting his father to be happy even if it is with the wicked witch of the west and her two demon daughters.

"We should call him Ellard the smeller from Freller." Hattie said in the distance. This is going to be a long day.

**The Next Day**

"Elves, giants, ogres, and humans used to exist in harmony." Ellard started. "But when King Florian was killed, allegedly by an ogre, Sir Edgar saw it as an opportunity to exile all nonhuman creatures to the forest, keeping their land for himself." Ellard finished then he looked at his friend who smiled at him. They had the same option about what is happening.

Ellard on the stage where stood two stands. They were having a debate between him and Hattie about the segregation and Sir Edgar. They are at the Frell community college where somehow someway god wanted to punish him and have him debate against Hattie. Hattie now was leaning almost her whole body against the stand with Ellard's necklace in her mouth looking bored.

Ellard wore a tan colored long sleeved shirt, a dark blue vest buttoned, pants the same color as his vest, and dark brown boots that came below his knee. Hattie wore a horrendous orange sweater, and an orange dress underneath.

"Passionately put, Ellard." The teacher said. "Give yourself a pat on the back."

Ellard obeyed and moved his right hand to his shoulder and pat his back but pretends there was dust on his shoulder. The light laughter filled the room for a second or two. Hattie watched the whole thing in curiosity and kept staring at Ellard.

"Hattie?" The teacher said making Hattie lose her train of thought. She spit out the necklace got in the front of the stage like it was play and she was the star.

"What my unworthy opponent fails to realize is Sir Edgar has done a fantastic job." Hattie began saying being all dramatic while Ellard just rolled his eyes and groans softly. "He has driven the ogres out and he has put giants and elves to work as laborers and entertainers. Therefore, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have today's free- enterprise system."

"Oh, it is only 'free' because we've enslaved the poor creatures, and they're forced to work for nothing." Ellard said. Hattie rolled her eyes, sighed, and leaned against her stand with one arm. "Edgar is a monster, and I don't hold that much hope for his nephew either."

All the students even the boys gasp at this. Hattie looks like Ellard has just said the most offending thing in the world. This in Hattie's case probably does because she basically worships the ground he walks upon… wait… nevermind she does.

"Well… that shows what you know—A.K.A nothing." Hattie says snotty like. "Prince Char will be the greatest king ever." Ellard had to bit his lip not to laugh out loud but he did end up with a chuckle. "Right, girls?" Hattie says.

"Yeah! Yeah! Woo!" All the girls and boys with the 'I Love Char' badges say. Some of them even high five each other.

"I wonder if my opponent has based her opinion on the prince's politics or how cute she thinks his butt is." Ellard said crossing his arms. Laughter and chuckling fills the room and Hattie just laughs mockingly.

"Just admit you're stupid and don't know what you are talking about." Hattie snaps back at Ellard.

Ellard stands up straight as a board. "I'm stupid and don't know what I'm talking about." Light laughter from the students fills the room again and the teacher saying a few words. Except Aredia who looks at this scene wondering what Ellard is doing. "Anyway, uh, in conclusion-."

"Hold your tongue, Ellard." Hattie commanded.

Ellard stood straight as a board again brought out his tongue and grabbed it with his right hand. Giggles and chuckles from the classmates continued. "My tongue itches." Ellard said scratching his tongue.

"Well, if aren't going to take this seriously, I have no choice but to declare Hattie as the winner." The teacher said.

But Hattie didn't hear the applause all she could think about is the new discovery she just made: Ellard obeys anything and he has no choice.


End file.
